Donna
by mat528
Summary: Has a very slight spoiler from "Journey's End" but has nothing to do with that story. Nine/Donna


**A/N: SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT!**

**This was an idea which came to me when I saw "Journey's End". Since the 10****th**** Doctor Rose was with had Nine's personality via Donna's genetics, it got me thinking: what if Nine had met Donna instead of Rose in the basement at Henrick's?**

DONNA

Donna Noble scratched her head as she found herself in the basement at Henrick's department store in the heart of London.

"I don't get it!" she muttered. "They've got to be here somewhere!"

The redhead pulled out the sheet of paper which indicated the address of the office building she was temping at that night.

"This is the right address," she said. She pulled out her cell phone, but upon hearing no signal, put it back in her dress pocket.

She started making her way back to the street when she noticed a figure standing perfectly still. Donna made her way to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"'Scuse me, but do you know where Mr."—she took out the piece of paper with the name of the man she was supposed to report to on it—"Davies is?"

There was no reply. Donna felt her ire and fear rising to the surface. "Oi!" She exclaimed. "I'm talkin' to you!"

The figure turned around. Donna gasped when she saw that the figure was a plastic shop dummy. She backed away.

"My mistake entirely," the titian haired temp said. The figure extended its hand. The fingers opened to reveal a weapon of some sort.

"Look, you…" Donna searched for the right word. Just how did one address a moving mannequin? She took a deep breath and tried again.

"Look you dummy," she said, trying to put on bravado, "I just got lost, an' now, I'm going home, so you can…go back to whatever you were doing!"

The figure advanced menacingly; Donna backed away some more, keeping her eyes on it lest it fire its weapon. Before she moved further, she heard a sonic whine behind her. The dummy fell silent.

"What…?" Donna cried. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. The hand's owner was a tall man in a battered leather jacket with a dark blue jumper and jeans. He had a serious look in his blue grey eyes, and had short, dark cropped hair. His face was round, and he had big ears. The serious look he had sported earlier turned into a manic grin as they looked at each other for a second.

"Look, mister…not that I'm not grateful, but I wanna know what's going on," Donna said imperiously.

The man checked behind them and in front of them to make sure the coast was clear before he said, "Not 'mister'. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Donna wanted to know.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor said, grabbing her hand. Donna jerked her hand back from the tall, and, she reasoned, crazy-as-a-loon bloke.

"We're havin' none o' that, Mister!" Donna shouted. "I don't hold hands with strange men I just met, even if they are Doctors!"

"Oh, really?" the Doctor snapped, adding, "I suppose you fancy bein' shot by one of those things!" He grabbed her arm, steering her in the opposite direction. Since she reasoned he knew where he was going, she followed him.

"What _was _that thing, anyway?" Donna asked.

"I'll tell you later," he replied. She followed him as they made their way out of the basement. On the street, several of the shop dummies spotted the duo and started moving.

"Oi, Doctor, here they come!" Donna exclaimed. The Doctor grabbed her hand again.

"Run!" he said as they ran through the London streets.

When they were clear of the shop dummies, Donna asked, "All right, Doctor…whoever you are: I want answers, an' I want them now!"

The Doctor turned his angry blue-grey eyes on her, snapping, "You know, a little bit of gratitude might not be wrong here!"

"Yeah?" Donna ground out sarcastically. "Well, how do I know this wasn't some of _your _doin'?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, saying, "If I meant you any harm, why would I grab your hand and tell you to run? Although, on second thought, maybe I should have left you behind!"

Donna regarded him for a moment before extending her hand. "Thanks," she said sincerely. The Doctor thought that if he lived another 900 years he would never understand humans.

"You're welcome," he replied. "You got a name?"

"Donna Noble," Donna answered. The Time Lord nodded, processing the information.

"Well, Donna Noble, nice to finally meet you," the Doctor said, smiling another manic grin and shaking her hand.

"What were those things, anyway?" Donna asked.

"Living plastic," the Doctor explained. As he rambled on about something called an Auton, Donna realized that her life had just gotten weirder, and that it would never be the same.

THE END


End file.
